Revelations
by YukiBack
Summary: Toda tu vida te han dicho que eres un mostruo pero nunca te digeron quienes eran tus padre hasta que lo averiguas. Naruto viaja al pasado para conocer a sus padres, aunque el no lo sabe. Una historia familiar, ¿Cómo se lo tomara Naruto? Entre y vean.
1. Cap 1 El país del Remolino

**HOLA todo mundo, vvvvvaaaaaallllllleeeee se lo que estás pensando "DONDE COÑO HAS ESTADO" debo decir a mi defensa que he muerto y e resucitado (no hombre que no se me el jutsu XD), por donde iba que me voy del tema no tengo excusas para tanta tardanza pero…. Hace unos días me pase por aquí (que raro) leí mi antiguo fics y pensé "QUE MIERDA ES ESTO" pero admito que cuando lo escribí no estaba en mi mejor época.**

**Bueno si más decidí mejóralo un poco pero tiene la misma trama de los que quería al principio asique sin más dilación disfruten.**

Hablando

_Pensamientos_

**Kyuubi**

_**El país del remolino**_

Ya han pasado un tiempo desde que derrotamos a Akatsuki, detener a Madara en sus planes, y cumplir mi promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero claro sin unos cuantos golpes por parte de Sakura por como lo traía.

Hoy en día Sakura trabaja en el hospital de Konoha, mientras espera que el castigo de Sasuke se termine y volver con él, y yo era ya un anbu de elite.

Me dirigía hacia la torre de Konoha para un llamada de misió ya estaba en la puerta de la entrada del despacho toque.

-Entre –dijo la voz de mando que tanto conocía.

Abri la puerta y hay estaban Tsunade y Shizune que como siempre con Tonton entre sus brazos.

_Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama –dije respetuosamente; desde que regrese a Sasuke de vuelta mi mascara de idiota se había ido.

-Si… Quiero que vayas a hacer una misión de reconocimiento, últimamente ha habido mucha actividad inusual, aunque lleva años sin estar habitada. –dijo seriamente pero se podía entrever que esta confundida por los resultados. –Quiero que vayas al país del Remolino.

-Tsunade-sama con todos mis respetos, ese país… -dije desesperadamente pero no pude terminar.

-Sé que fue destruida en el ataque del Kyuubi hace 18 años, pero desde la masacre del clan Uzumaki nadie ha podido entra hay, apenas la información que tenemos ahora es desde sus costas… Nadie que no sea un Uzumaki puede entrar hay, por eso te pido que vallas Naruto.

-…Entiendo, partiré esta misma noche, con permiso.- Y si más que decir dispuse a salir pero me detuvieron.

-Naruto…Cuando hallas terminado quiero que regreses de inmediato…Tengo algo que contarte…- dijo cambiando su mirada a tristeza. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero no pude, – Te lo diré cuando regreses.

-De acuerdo, con permiso- dije haciendo una reverencia y salí.

Cuando salí Tsunade se levantó de su silla y miro por la ventana el atardecer.

-Piensa decírselo…-dijo Shizune con tono de preocupación en su semblante.

-Si ya tiene la edad para afrontarlo…- dijo recordando la última conversación que tuvo con Jiraiya y ella, hace algún tiempo. -Solo espero que se lo tome bien.

…

Cuando entre en mi casa fui a ducharme, a cambiarme y a despedirme de Hinata. Desde algún tiempo me declare a ella y ahora estamos viviendo felices juntos, y lo mejor de todo es que su padre me dio su bendición cuando le dije que quería comprometerme con ella.

Me puse el traje Anbu, una capa negra de viaje y en la mano la máscara, que era el de un zorro con tres rayas en las meguillas, me acerque a Hinata para darle un beso de despedida y con su ultimo "cuídate" salí.

Ya era de noche, cuando en la entrada de Konoha, me volví para ver las caras de los Kage; tenía un mal presentimiento.

**Eh tenéis que admitirlo a que esta mejor, no os preocupéis si veis que no lo termino, LO TERMINARE, en mi diccionario no existe la palabra rendición; y no, no me comprare uno nuevo, jejeje.**

**Bueno e disidido crear otra historia nueva de Harry Potter (no sé qué me pasa que leo mucho de eso, XD). **

**Bueno subiré el otro pronto, chao.**


	2. Cap 2 El viaje inesperado

**Hola todo mundo aquí la continuación del capi, unas aclaraciones antes de empezar es que esta historia la cree en la época que todavía no se sabían los padres de Naruto pero yo tenía la sensatez (y esperanza, cierta XD) de que era Minato y Kushina los padres, ni el malo era Obito al principio (spoilerrrrrrrrr masivo), ni por supuesto de Kurama (que por cierto le pega el nombre).**

**En fin que no se sabía de nada.**

**Bueno de antemano pido disculpas (atrasadas) de tantas groserías por el principio del anterior capi (pero es verdad, calla),** **asique sin más dilación disfruten.**

_**El viaje inesperado**_

Desde que salí de Konoha a pasaron 4 días, hasta que llegue al país del Remolino, me tomo más de lo esperado por los remolinos que custodiba la isla pero al ser un Uzumaki no me afectaron.

Pero lo primero que vi al segarme no me sorprendía.

Solo quedaban casas, ahora eran ruinas, con el césped creciendo en sus alrededores, algunas subían y llegaban hasta, lo que quedaba de techo.

Un sentimiento de impotencia se embargó en mí, al ver tal visión, como vidas de mis antepasados Uzumaki era derramada por los culos como polvo.

**-Han pasado 20 años desde que Madara me obligo a destruir este país cuando fui liberado, parece como si fuera ayer…**_** - **_dijo Kyuubi en mi mente.

Cuando supimos que Madara estaba vivo y que iba a por mí, Kyuubi quiso vengarse, y yo quería que las demás personas no sufrieran por mi culpa. Asique hicimos un trato él me prestaría su poder para matarlo y concluir su venganza, y a la vez para proteger a las personas que me importan, así que acepte. Desde entones Kyuubi y yo nos llevamos más o menos bien, más cuando deje de comportarme como crio.

**-Estate atento chico, siento un poder desconocido.**

Asistí y me puse en marcha. Me puse a investiga busque en cada rincón, en cada agujero, en cada esquina, hasta revise que no existiera una ciudad oculta debajo de las ruinas pero nada, solo un páramo desierto de vegetación y ruinas.

El sol se vía en el firmamento cuando decidí recesaría. Cuando me gire para irme vi algo con el rabio del ojo.

Me volví con un kunai en mi mano para estar preparado para lo que sea que fuese. Pero lo vi me descuadro por completo, era una bolita pequeña brillante que flotaba suspendida en el aire, que estaba en una de las esquinas de los edificios. Baje lentamente el kunai me acerque a ese extraño fenómeno, pero claro en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki lo extraño lo acompañaba siempre.

_-¿Qué es eso? – _dije en mi mente.

**-…En todos mis lagos años pensé que era solo un leyenda insignificante de las historias inventas por los humanos… -** por cómo se oía parecía incrédulo, y ¿extrañado?

-_Y no piensa compartir_ _un poco de información con los demás – _dije un poquito exasperado.

**-No… Solo te diré que no es una amenaza. Tienes que seguirla – **dijo recuperando si estado normal.

-_¡¿Qué?! Desde cuándo, una bola de pelos…_

**-Solo haz lo que te dijo y síguelo, idiota. **–dijo eso ultimo recordándome a mis momentos de niñez.

Dude unos momentos, solté un suspiro cansino, y dije en voz alta.

–Está bien.

La bolita pasó al lado mío y se dirigía a una arboleda.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los árboles se disiparon mostrando un dojo que casi parecía estar intacto, no tenía daños estructurales pero si el césped había crecido a su alrededor.

-_Este dojo debió de ser el del clan que gobernó este país._

Arquee ojos para poder leer el nombre del clan pero el desgasto del tiempo y las ramas no me dejaban ver nada. De pronto la bola, que se había estado flotando sin hacer nada, empezó a brillar más fuerte tanto que me lleve una mano a los ojos.

…

Me desperté tirado en el césped, me sentía cansado como si hubiera corrido muchos kilómetros sin parar durante días, y eso que estaba acostumbrado por todas las veces que los sibiles trataban de pasarse conmigo.

Me levante despacio y mire a mi alrededor, se estaba haciendo de noche, era uno de los campos de entrena de Konoha. Me levante por completo debí haber vuelto a aldea sin darme cuenta, después de todo ya termine mi misión asiqué no le di mucha importancia así que me fui.

Cuando llegue a la sima de uno de los altos muros que rodeaba Konoha me quede helado al ver la cara de los Hogakes. Estaban todos menos Tsunade. No podía salir de mi incredulidad hasta me saque la máscara para ver si me habían gastado una broma, pero no, entonces recordé lo de la bola de luz.

Sierro los ojo y me encontró en la celda de Kyuubi.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunte indignado y furioso.

**-Chico, lo que acaban de ver es verdad, estamos en el pasado.**

-¿En el pasado? –me ponía más furioso entre más hablaba.

**-Sí, y es culpa de esa bola de luz. Según algunas leyendas humanas, esas bolas de luz son los espíritus de los clanes masacrado brutalmente, que no pueden pasar al otro lado y lo único que los puede dejar seguir adelante es que un humano vea lo que origino su sufrimiento mediante visiones que parecen tan reales pero en realidad es como si lo que estás viendo fuera un espejismo.**

-Me estás diciendo que estoy en el pasado y que esa bola de luz era el espíritu de mi clan masacrado. – dije el estando a punto de estallar de cólera.

**-Sí, pero esta gente no puede vernos, somos inexistentes para ellos, según vuestras leyendas.-**nos quedamos un rato en silencio, yo no pude evitarlo más y estalle a carcajadas.

-Jajajajajaja… Es perfecto, estoy atrapado en el pasado.- dije ya colérico.

**-Venga, tranquilo no nos pueden ver.**

-Eso no me preocupa, me preocupa estar atrapado aquí para siempre.

**-De seguro nos sacan de aquí cuando terminen de enseñarnos lo que tengan que enseñarnos.**

-Eso es sencillamente perfecto y espero que ha si sea. –dije tratando de calmar mi humor para luego volver al mundo real.

Aún sigo cabreado y aturdido por lo que dijo Kyuubi, me quede hay asimilándolo toda esa información por lo que no sentí solo pude sentir un kunai estaba en mi cuello y no su presencia.

_-¿Pero qué…_

-No te muevas si quieres vivir.

Menos mal que antes me había vuelto a poner la máscara porque se quien sea no podía estar en la misma situación que yo estaba. Me volví lentamente para no asustase y clavarme el kunai, no puedo creerlo el día se me está complicando entre más pasa. Detrás de mí no había nada ni más ni menos que el Yondaime Hogake.

- ¿Quién eres, un espía de Danzou?

Detrás de mi mascara se podía ver el shosk pero tenía que reaccionar no sabía que pasaba asique hice lo único que se me ocurrió en momentos de crisis, huir.

Y para ello use el jutsu que me dio la fama en anbu, el Hiraishin no Jutsu que a diferencia del Yondaime yo no necesitaba los sellos; lo había conseguí gracia a un pergamino que me dejo Jiraiya, el día de su muerte, que lo utilicé en la prueba de ascensión a anbu.

Salí corriendo, pero el Yondaime me alcanzo.

–Espera. –dijo siguiéndome los talones.

Es lógico que me alcanzara, pero tenía que intentarlo, asique no me quedaba otra opción que luchar contra él.

Me alcanzo en el campo de entrenamiento siete, y no perdió tiempo empezó a atacarme con taijutsu pero me defendí bien, pero al final dio un salto hacia atrás para desaparecer y aparecer detrás mío con un rasengan en la mano, sin pensarlo yo también hice uno y ambas técnicas chocaron.

Parece como si estuvieran resonando, pero al final ambas técnicas se anularon entre sí, que eso formo una nube de humo y ambos fuimos despedidos hacia atrás. Y antes de que pudiera levantarme él estaba encima de mí con uno de su kunai, pero se detuvo cerca de la yugular y pude ver como se le abrían los ojos de la sorpresa.

Se me había caído la máscara en el estallido, pero antes de que pudiera moverme sentí como el kunai se me clavaba mas y sentí la sangre rodar por mi cuello.

-Te lo repetiré otra vez y quiero una respuesta, ¿quién eres, eres un espía o uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru?

Lo mire detenidamente, ¿cómo se le pude ocurrir que soy un experimento de Orochimaru? Es lógico pensar que soy un espía y sé que me parezco mucho al Yondaime, pero a llegar a pensar eso.

-Le aseguro, Hogake-sama, que no soy un expía ni experimento de esa serpiente rastrera. –dije entre siseos coléricos, de solo recordar a esa serpiente.

Vi como por el revió del ojo iban llegando anbus atraídos por la explosión. Y me inmovilizaron para que no intentara nada.

-Entonces, ¿quién eres? –dijo con impaciencia.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

Luego sentí como todo se volvía negro.

**Bien aquí el capi dos como ven lo mejoré mucho mejor la verdad. ¿Que hará Minato ahora? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Antes de terminar por favor se los suplico dejen reviwis (que se me olvido decirlo en el primer capi) para saber sus opinión me da igual si es malo o bien (mientras no haya insultos hacia mi madre XD)**


	3. Cap 3 Los recuerdos

**Hola todo mundo aquí la continuación del capi, siento la tardanza por los exámenes, lo resultados, etc, pero ya estoy libre para poder volver (que no les voy a dar el lote de mi vida XD).**

**Asique sin más dilación disfruten.**

_**Los recuerdos**_

_**Unos momentos antes con Minato.**_

Acabamos de regresar de una misión con mi equipo, o lo que quedaba de él. Había pasado una mes desde la muerte de Obito y el equipo no se había recuperado el inciden. Rin había recuperado la sonrisa pero aun tenía el aire tristeza por la pérdida, Kakashi era el más afectado de todos pero estaba empezando a adoptar algunas costumbres de Obito. Estaba atravesado las puertas de la aldea, cuando sentí una presencia de una gran chakra pero muy oculto, que solo un experimentado anbu podría detectarlo. Se volvía hacia la fuente del chakra y lo encontró en el tejado de la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad. El individuo llevaba ropas anbu con su mascar en mano. Lo único que alcanzo a ver de su cara era que tenía el pelo rubia. -Chico adelantaos vosotros, yo me adelanto, tengo cosas que hacer. – dijo antes de irse. Su alumnos fundieron entre selo pero se recobraron rápido, ya que estaban acostumbrados a sus desapariciones sin explicación.

_**En este momento.**_

_-Dime zorro pulgoso, ¿cómo acabamos en esta situación? –_dije aguantándome el enojo y podía sentir la vena latiéndome. Me encontraba en una habitación encerrada con solo yo sentado en una silla con las manos atadas, y podía sentir a unos 5 ninjas de nivel anbu repartidos por la habitación._ -¿Cómo es posible que me puedan ver? No dijiste que ``según´´ la leyenda no éramos objetos físicos cuando sucede esto._

-**Calma, Ningen, no tengo ni idea de porque nos ve… Puede que mientras estamos aquí estancados podríamos pensar el lago.**

-_Si tú piensa tranquilo, que por mí como si no estuvieran a punto de torturar para sacarme la verdad_ –dijo todavía gritando pero un poco más calmado.

**-Pues cuenta la verdad a medias exacto que yo estoy aquí, esta gente no sabe los voy atacar dentro de poco. **–se detuvo como si estuviera reconsiderando que decir. **-Podría cambiar el futuro**.

_-¿Cómo esta simple acción pude cambiar el tiempo? Es ilógico, se supone que estamos en un recuerdo._ – dijo algo esperanzado.

**-Yo ya no sé qué pensar Gaki, pero yo que tu tendría cuidado.**

_-Dime algo que no sepa. _

No pude continuar con mi regaño porque la puerta se abrió dejando ver al Youdaime y a otra persona, que por su pelo rubio y su físico podría decir que era de la familia Yamanaka.

-Bien, ¿hablaras ahora o seguirás callado?

No sabía que responderle, ni siquiera como empezar, pero el al parecer impaciente y no dejo que pensara mucho en cómo decírselo.

-Bien, Yamanaka-san ya sabe que hacer

-Sí, Hokage-sama. –dijo empezando a hacer los movimiento de un justu que para mí desgracio sabía que iban hacer.

-Espe…

- - y antes de que terminara el justu vi como el Youdaime le ponía la mano en el hombro y todo de repente se volvió oscuro.

Vi pasar ante mi muchas imágenes que eran mis recuerdos; los maltratos de los aldeanos, como me convertí en ninja, los exámenes chunnin, Madara, todo.

Me dolía la cabeza asique no pude más pegue un grito de dolor. Cuando volvía a abrir los ojos no estaba en la habitación de interrogatorio sino en la cámara del Kyuubi. Yo reparaba agitadamente por el esfuerzo de tatar de echarlos de mi mente, pero al parecer mi subconsciente me llevo al lugar más seguro de que pudo encontrar aquí.

Lo primero sitio como el agua se agitaba para luego oír los pasos acercarse hacia la cámara, levante la vista y ahí estaba el Yamanaka y el Hokage.

-Asique es cierto tu está aquí -el Hokage se le veía serio y preocupado por ver la zorro ahí que el solo respondió con un gruñido amenazante. –Al parecer que has sufrido mucho, muchacho. –dijo volviendo hacia mí, que yo solo pude dar una risa de histérica.

**-¡Groaaaaarrrrr! Maldito Yondaime, como te atreves a venir a aquí de pues de que me hiciste. Solo espera que salga de aquí.** –valla estaba totalmente encolerizado porque empezaba darle de cabeza a la reja, literalmente.

-Valla que carácter.

Es lo único que podía decir ante la actitud ilógica de su inquilino.

-Bueno ya he visto lo que quería ver, ya ponermos ir.

-Si Hogake-sama.

Ahora que me fijaba parecía estar muy nervios por los alaridos de la gran vestía peluda. Sin dar a otro pensamiento fue sacado de las cloacas.

**Bien bien otro aparte terminada, ¿qué aremos ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capi.**

**Asique ya saben dejen un Reviwis, y adiós.**


End file.
